Olivia (Psycho BFF)
Olivia (Alexandra Doke) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Psycho BFF (airdate October 17, 2019). Backstory and Introduction All that was revealed regarding Olivia's backstory was that her mother committed suicide at some point prior to the film's events. The beginning of the film quickly established Olivia's psychotic demeanor, as she was shown berating Liberty, who had been her best friend for a while entering the events of the film. The argument became physical when Olivia shoved Liberty over the overpass, sending her to her death before walking away. Events Olivia later appeared to main protagonist Deandra Laird, who was new in town and to the school she was attending. She came to Deandra's aid when she was being harassed by Adele and her friend Lilith, and the pair quickly formed a friendship, which often saw Olivia confront Adele (who she was once friends with) whenever she bullied Deandra. However, Olivia also coerced Deandra to join her in shoplifting, as they went inside a fitting room and attempted to steal clothes, only for both girls to end up caught. Olivia charmed Renee Laird, Deandra's mother, when she was at Deandra's house, and later on, Olivia talked Deandra into sneaking out and heading to a party at Adele's house, doing so in an attempt to pair Deandra with Jake. After Adele and Deandra engaged in a confrontation with each other, Olivia smashed Adele's bottles of expensive wine in an attempt to force Adele to apologize to Deandra, which she does. The girls leave the party, only to end up facing police officers, after which Olivia lashed out at Deandra and accused her of calling the police. On the following day, Deandra was taken aback when she saw Olivia cozying up to Adele and renewing their friendship, but later on, she sees Olivia in tears inside a bathroom stall, after which Olivia revealed that Adele was using her to get back at Lilith. With that, Olivia devised a plan to get back at Adele, only telling Deandra that she would "love it." It wasn't until the following day that Olivia revealed to Deandra what she had done: she had loosened some of the nuts on the bleachers, knowing that Adele loves to sit on top. Sure enough, Olivia's villainous sabotage resulted in Adele falling and breaking her arm, leading to both girls being reprimanded. Renee had become wary of Olivia's demeanor after learning that she lied about having an abusive stepfather, learning this after meeting Olivia's step''mother'', Solange. Climax Renee ordered Deandra to stay away from Olivia, but in the film's climax, Olivia entered Deandra's room and talked her into leaving with her, with the plan to travel to New York--where Deandra's father is. The villainess hitched a ride with a man named Mac, who drove the pair to a motel, much to Deandra's dismay and concern. Olivia stated to Deandra that she had an insurance policy, which she later revealed as a gun, and once they reached the motel, Olivia engaged in a threesome with Mac and his unnamed cohort, but later came to Deandra's aid when she was nearly assaulted. Olivia took Deandra to the bathroom and trapped themselves in, and it was at that moment that she revealed her past with Liberty, which included killing her. In addition, Olivia stated that she wanted someone she can trust and that she was strong enough to commit her actions following her mother's death. When she spotted Deandra sending a text to Renee, the evil Olivia lashed out at Deandra and stated that she could no longer trust her, and even fired shots at Renee and a policeman through the door when they arrived. Deandra appeased Olivia and made her believe she was all in on her vision and plans, using Olivia's confidence to disarm her, leading to a brawl between the girls. Deandra ended up knocking out Olivia, and after she was rescued, Olivia was arrested and taken into custody. The final scenes showed Olivia at a mental institution introducting herself to a fellow patient, as she planned to manipulate and "befriend" her as well. Gallery Olivia 2.png Olivia 3.png Adele & Olivia.png Olivia 4.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Fate: Arrested